In a conventional elevator, a storable chair may be provided within a car. The chair is automatically ejected by operating a predetermined button within the car. Thus, a passenger can sit on the chair within the car and rest his/her body. The ejected chair is automatically stored after the car has reached a destination floor and a car door has closed (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 09-315738 A